mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane Fluttershy/Gallery
Passing the fliers Rainbow SO2E22.PNG|Rainbow in the sky Rainbow passing fliers S2E22.png Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Derpy and Fluttershy SO2E22.PNG FluttershyStartledS2E22.PNG Derpy S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter reading flier S2E22.png Rainbow Delivering invitations S2E22.png|Be cool or be a mule Mule returns S2E22.png|Ponyville's local mule returns! Rainbow Dash; No offense S2E22.png|No offense Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png|None taken The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png|Pegasi arriving to the meetup Rainbow Dash groans S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash groans because Fluttershy is nowhere in sight. Tree eyes S2E22.png Fluttertree S2E22.png|Fluttershy really is a tree! The Meeting 3, 2, 1...PNG|3... Movie starts soon SO2E22.PNG|2... Film - Pegasus S2E22.png|"Who's that Pokémon?!" Film - Raincloud S2E22.png Film - Two pegasi and flowers S2E22.png Film - Map S2E22.png Film - Raining over Equestria S2E22.png Film - Pony Thought Bubbles S2E22.png Film - Tornado S2E22.png Film - Pegasi spinning around S2E22.png Film - Pegasi creating tornado S2E22.png Film - Sending water to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Film - 800 wingpower S2E22.png|ITS OVER 800!!!!! Film - Multiple raining clouds S2E22.png Film - Pony thinking S2E22.png Film explodes S2E22.png|Guess the movie's over... Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Spike messing up the filming S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow_Dash1_S02E22.png Rainbow Dash to Cloudsdale S2E22.png|"Up to Cloudsdale!" Rainbow showing Spitfire S2E22.png Rainbow Dash over 1000 S2E22.png|"Over a thousand!" Rainbow Dash if...! S2E22.png|"If...!!" Rainbow Dash trains S2E22.png|"Everypony trains!" Rainbow Dash trains hard! S2E22.png|"And trains hard!" S2E22 Nopony's getting sick on my watch.png|"Nopony's getting sick on my watch!" Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|The most beautiful stallion of Ponyville. Muscular pegasus S2E22.png|How in Equestria can he fly with those wings? Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png|'"YEAH!!!"' Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png|Fridge Largemeat. Punt Speedchunk. Butch Deadlift. Rainbow_Dash3_S02E22.png|"Who's with me?" Noticing Fluttershy's absence S2E22.png Trying to convince Fluttershy Pony Weightlifting S02E22.png|Wings used as hooves are a common sight in this episode. S02E22 Blossomforths poor spine.jpg|"A little too much flexibility, Blossomforth..." YEA! S2E22.png|"YEAH!!!" Derp S2E22.png|Derp Eyes Rainbow Dash everypony except S2E22.png|"Everypony except..." Rainbow Dash knows S2E22.png|"Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash what happened S2E22.png|"Fluttershy what happened to you?" S2E22 Ponypox.png|Fluttershy has the pony pox! Fluttershy fake faint S2E22.png|Looking cute as she faints. Rainbow Dash at the door looking at Fluttershy S2E22.png|O rly? Washing the fake pox spots off of Fluttershy S2E22.png|What's soaking wet and clueless? Wet Fluttershy S2E22.png|Your face! Fluttershy moist mane S2E22.png|Fluttershy's mane looks nice. Fluttershy falling to the ground S2E22.png Fluttershy faking hurt wing S2E22.png Fluttershy surprised by Rainbow's whistling S2E22.png Rainbow Dash as if S2E22.png|Yeah, as if! Fluttershy shrug S2E22.png|Pony Shrug is now canon! Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash whats going on S2E22.png|"C'mon now, whats going on." Rainbow Dash said can't S2E22.png|Fluttershy said can't. Fluttershy act dramatic S2E22.png|Fluttershy acting dramatic. Rainbow Dash before hit S2E22.png|"Before it hit the ground!" Rainbow Dash wasn't that bad S2E22.png Fluttershy about to fly (Flashback) S2E22.png Fluttershy looking down (Flashback) S2E22.png Pegasi foals mocking Fluttershy (Flashback) S2E22.png Rainbow Dash suck it up S2E22.png|"Suck it up Fluttershy!!" Rainbow Dash no time! S2E22.png|"This is no time fo..." Rainbow Dash realization S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash realizes her behavior is out of place. Rainbow Dash I mean S2E22.png|"I mean." Rainbow Dash talking to Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash including you S2E22.png|"Including you." Fluttershy wait S2E22.png|"Wait!" Rainbow Dash big smile S2E22.png|Uh... Rainbow. She did not say that! Rainbow Dash you're game S2E22.png|"You're game!" S2E22_best_friends.png|Fluttershy is Rainbow's "bestest friend" Fluttershy oh boy S2E22.png|What did I get myself into? Training S2E22 BG Pegasi on track.jpg S2E22 Raindrops and Dizzy Twister train.jpg TwilightsMachineS2E22.PNG Cloudchaser asking Twilight about the machine S2E22.png|"What does this do?" Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png|Sounds too complicated, apparently. Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Twilight with anemometer S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png|"Is that you again Thunder Lane!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash an excuse S2E22.png|"Cooking up an excuse." S02E22_Thunderlane_Blossomforth.png Blossomforth coughing S2E22.png|Foreshadowing Twilight 9.3 WP S2E22.png|"9.3 wing power!" Muscular pegasus behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png|'"YEAH!"' Rainbow Dash not bad S2E22.png|"Not bad, not bad." Rainbow Dash ready to dash S2E22.png|Oh yeah you know Rainbow is ready to DASH!! Rainbow Dash beyond Max Q S2E22.png|Beyond Max Q. RainbowBlastsByS2E22.PNG|No sonic rainboom yet, but very close. Crazy Twilight S2E22.png|Twilight Sparkle's Lesson Zero madness almost returned! Hurricane Fluttershy.png Rainbow Dash be|"We'll be number 1!" Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png FlutterShyLookingS2E22.PNG Fluttershy moving her wing S2E22.png Fluttershy on the ground S2E22.png Fluttershy accidentally hitting stallion S2E22.png Anemometer measuring S2E22.png Spike writing on the notebook S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at notebook S2E22.png|Hmm. Results S2E22.png|"Not bad." Rainbow Dash using whistle S2E22.png|Your turn, Fluttershy! Fluttershy nervous S2E22.png|Come on, Fluttershy, just fly. Pegasi watching S2E22.png|We're watching you, Fluttershy. Fluttershy check her wings S2E22.png|Checking her shy wings. Fluttershy flying S2E22.png|...and fly! Fluttershy flying 2 S2E22.png|Huh? Fluttershy happy about her flying S2E22.png|Oh, this is pretty good. Cloudchaser and Flitter laughing S2E22.png Fluttershy looking behind S2E22.png|Oh, my. Laughing S2E22.png Fluttershy eyes S2E22.png|Oh, no... Fluttershy flying 3 S2E22.png Fluttershy about to pass anemometer S2E22.png Fluttershy after passing anemometer S2E22.png|Awkward smile Twilight reading measurement for Fluttershy S2E22.png|Hmm, let' see Fluttershy's result. Rainbow Dash & Twilight uhh... S2E22.png|Uhhh...why are you looking at me like that? Rainbow Dash & Twilight huddle whisper S2E22.png|Whisper, whisper... wait, what! Rainbow Dash & Twilight see Fluttershy S2E22.png|Oh look its Fluttershy and she's approaching us in a slow scary way. Rainbow Dash about to tell Fluttershy's result.png|"Congratulations, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash telling Fluttershy's measurement S2E22.png|"You've measured... Fluttershy S02E22.png|....'''5." S2E22 Twilight and Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash LoL face 2 S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash looks like she's lying. Spike looking at the notebook S2E22.png|".5? Isn't that like, less than one?" Spike get smacked S2E22.png|POW! From where Spike is getting hit it should be enough to knock him out. Twilight and Spike S2E22.png S2E22 Worried Fluttershy.png Fluttershy surrounded by eyes S2E22.png|So many eyes Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy 2 S2E22.png Fluttershy about to turn around S2E22.png S2E22 Crying Fluttershy.png Fluttershy crying 2 S2E22.png Fluttershy crying 3 S2E22.png Rainbow Dash shocked S2E22.png Rainbow Dash worry shrug S2E22.png|Oh c'mon Fluttershy! S2E22_Rainbow_pity_for_Fluttershy.png|"No, Fluttershy. Please don't..." S2E22_Rainbow_being_frustrated.png|"Oh, for Pete's sake!" SadRainbowS2E22.PNG Fluttershy's training montage Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png Fluttershy with Angel and ducks S2E22.png Cute Face S2E22.png|Angel being nice for a change Animals trying to convince Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy flying through the tree S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining confidence S2E22.png Fluttershy about to train S2E22.png Fluttershy practising S2E22.png Animals helping Fluttershy S2E22.png Wing push ups S2E22.png Butterfly having a tug of war S2E22.png Fluttershy in mud S2E22.png Fluttershy flying through dandelion S2E22.png Angel helping Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy crying S2E22.png Fluttershy losing to butterflies S2E22.png Animals with pony masks S2E22.png Fluttershy Pushup S02E22.png Flutershy trying not to cry S2E22.png Fluttershy sucking tears in S2E22.png Fluttershy smiling S2E22.png Butterflies losing in a tug of war S2E22.png Fluttershy worried S2E22.png Butterflies and birds at trees S2E22.png Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png Angel cherring Fluttershy S2E22.png S2E22 Fluttershy.png Fluttershy looking down S2E22.png Animals cheering Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy flying to the sun S2E22.png|Fluttershy in full glory. Rainbow Dash crazy awesome S2E22.png|"This is crazy awesome!!" S2E22_Squirrel_tries_to_tell_something.png Twilight & Rainbow Dash hear squirrel S2E22.png|Good thing the squirrel isn't delivering a message of life and death. Spike whats that S2E22.png|"Whats that?" resolute_Fluttershy_S2E22.png S2E22_Fluttershy_being_purposeful.png S2E22_Fluttershy_gaining_full_speed.png S2E22_Fluttershy_cannot_believe.png|"Two point three? Two point three!?" S2E22_This_result_is_awful.png S2E22_Twilight_hushes_Spike.png|"Spike! Shut up, will you!" S2E22_Oh_no_she_is_leaving_again.png Rainbow Dash sigh S2E22.png|If only... if only. Tornado Day Reservoir1 S02E22.png Spitfire coming out of Cloudsdale S2E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png|I'm just waving because I don't know how I got here. Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Notebook showing Thunderlane absent.png Rainbow with hoof on the other hoof S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking worried S2E22.png Abacus S2E22.png Twilight surprised S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at abacus S2E22.png|Sorry fandom, it looks like Twilight is the one with the abacus and not Princess Luna, which is much to Rainbow's surprise. Rainbow Dash feeling relieved S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Rainbow being serious S2E22.png Literally a sunflower cutie mark s02e22.png Rainbow Dash putting goggle on S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png S2E22 Rainbow Dash.png Spike ready with the horn S2E22.png Twilight ready with the machine S2E22.png Spike blowing the horn S2E22.png Rainbow Dash2 S02E22.png|How can he possibly fly with that wings and that weight? Pink raindrops pegasus stallion yellow mane s02e22.png Fan moving S2E22.png Spike and Twilight S2E22.png Twilight observing measurement S2E22.png Twilight and Spike S02E22.png Determined Fluttershy S02E22.png Fluttershy dodging a tree S2E22.png Fluttershy in the wind S2E22.png Fluttershy walking on her two front legs S2E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy holding the machine S2E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight S2E22.png Water going back to the reservoir S2E22.png Big water splash S2E22.png RainbowWHAMS2E22.PNG Tree eyes II S2E22.png|That had to hurt... Twilight Sparkle S2E22.png Twilight face down S2E22.png Rainbow Dash want to try again S2E22.png Twilight stopping Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash to quit S2E22.png Exhausted ponies s02e22.png Rainbow Dash does not want to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash with Twilight S2E22.png Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png|"YEAH!!"''' Is that all he ever says? Twilight Sparkle S02E22.png Fluttershy covering his eye S2E22.png Fluttershy yelling S2E22.png Fluttershy given a goggle S2E22.png The pegasi S2E22.png S2E22 Fluttershy surpasses her record.png S2E22_Fluttershy_chasing_her_demons_away.png|"NO!!!" Hurricane beginning S02E22.png Water spout S2E22.png Water coming out of the tornado S2E22.png Rainbow-shaped water S2E22.png S2E22 Spitfire cannot believe it.png|Spitfire is amazed by the sudden increase of power Twilight and Spike cheering S2E22.png S2E22_Fluttershy_caught_with_a_cloud.png|"Take it easy, girl!" Rainbow Dash congratulating Fluttershy S02E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug more S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy smiling S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy 'high wing' S2E22.png|"High wing!" Spitfire nice job S2E22.png|"Nice job Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png Fluttershy waving S2E22.png Spike and Twilight going S2E22.png The Day is Succesful S2E22.png Cloudsdale factory is operational again S2E22.png Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Twilight is now the cuter one. Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Hurricane Fluttershy images